Alphys
Alphys is a character encountered in the 2015 indie-game Undertale. Alphys makes her first appearance after Frisk enters Hotland. She is the Royal Scientist who works in the Lab located in Hotland. Alphys has a crush on Undyne, the leader of the Royal Guard. Appearance Alphys appears to be a yellow reptile-like monster and has almost the same height to Frisk. She is seen wearing a white lab coat and glasses. Afterwards during her date, she is wearing a black and white polka dot dress, which she also wears in other special occasions. Personality Alphys is a nerdy, shy recluse with a fondness for human anime and manga. She is very insecure, worrying about what other monsters think of her. Her failed experiments with Determination that involved the creation of the amalgates definitely contributed to this, as she was filled with guilt, told nobody, and became depressed. She has crush on multiple characters (some mild, others more serious), but struggles to communicate her feelings. She deeply cares for other monsters, as evidenced if Frisk follows a Genocide Route but aborts it in Hotland; after hearing Undyne's last words and evacuating the monsters, Alphys, whose resolve is strengthened, becomes their ruler. Even after people discovered her failed experiments with determination, they treated her as a hero, much to her surprise. She mourns the loss of her friends, then says that she really should have killed Frisk when she had the chance. History Past Little is known about her personal history, except that she met Undyne at the Garbage Dump and that Alphys created the Amalgamates via an experiment involving Determination afterwards. In Undertale She first meets Frisk as the latter enters her lab in. As Frisk goes on his way through Hotland, Alphys comes to Frisk's aid several times. Gallery Alphys-0.png Alphys_sprite.png|Alphys's overworld sprite Names in Other Languages *Spanish: La Doctora Alfes (Alfes is fifth declension.) *Portuguese: La Doctora Alfis (Alfis is third declension, I-stem.) *French: La Docteure Alphys *Italian: La Doctoressa Alfes (Alfes is fifth declension.) *Latin: Doctor Alphūs (Feminine. Alphūs is third declension, base Alphūd-) Trivia * Her name is actually an anagram of the term "shy pal", fitting most of her shy personality. She may also have been named after the term "alpha" (which is rather ironic, considering she does not consider herself to be one at times, until the other monsters crown her as the new ruler in one ending). * Several of the Neutral Endings are very vague about Alphys's fate, with some not even mentioning her. Usually, in endings where Undyne or Mettaton is killed, Alphys disappears, nowhere to be found by other characters. Many of these endings imply that Alphys had somehow died. For example, if Frisk killed Toriel, Undyne, and Mettaton, but not Papyrus, Sans, not wanting to upset Papyrus, will lie to him about them, plus Asgore and Alphys going on vacation. Given that he listed Alphys among characters who are confirmed to be deceased; this implies that Alphys may have died too. ** In the True Lab, Alphys implies that she might not come back, not because of the Amalgates killing her, but because she worried that she might be too afraid to tell the truth and would run away or do something cowardly, which may possibly be commiting suicide. Given that Alphys is nowhere to be found in some endings where Undyne or Mettaton is killed, it is possible that she may have done one of these. * The True Lab reveals some of her personality traits. * Before the protagonist enters the True Lab, there is a note in the bin that reads "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID." Flowey may have written this to sadistically push Alphys into revealing her secrets. * According to Entry Number 20 in the True Lab, Asgore found a cute teacup that looks like Alphys. *In the pacifist ending, Alphys appears to take 9999 damage when she gets kissed by Undyne. Considering she is a monster, she would most likely have died from this. However, this may be for a comedic gag, as she survives. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Genius Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Creator Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Category:Lethal Category:Officials Category:Leaders Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Suicidal